Aftermath
by livestar
Summary: Set after Nemesis. They have each other to deal with what they have lived through...RT


**A.N: The story occurred to me right after watching Nemesis. I am sure the subject has extensively been dealt with, but each new perspective on a concept adds to its complexity. Please review. **

**And just so I don't get sued, I own neither show no characters.**

**xxxxxxxxx**

Never had the bridge appeared so immense before. Or was it the fact that in such a small, confined space, the decisions that could affect the future of all Universe were taken? How had it come to that? How had the lives of so many been gambled in this game of power? Was the war still on? Were they still playing against each other, or had those craving for power finally realized…

"No one wins…"

"Excuse me, sir?"

The voice came from a young ensign preparing to end his shift. He had light blonde hair and dark blue eyes that reflected a confidence the captain did not feel at the moment.

"Nothing. Carry on, ensign."

"Aye, sir."

Captain. Had his new rank changed him? He looked on the deck with new eyes, he looked out to the stars gliding past with new eyes. How could a man fill so fulfilled, and at same time, so void?

Grimly, Will Riker realized he had chosen the wrong moment to meditate. Around him, people under his command were watching him questioningly. It was the fact that he was standing, instead of sitting that was unsettling to them. Perhaps in time, he will regain the confidence to sit again, to trust that nothing lie awaiting in the darkness.

"Lieutenant", the captain addressed the man at Ops, "how long until our rendezvous with USS Melbourne?"

"28 hours 33 minutes sir!" came the prompt reply from Ops. The Lieutenant, Joshua Parker, had an excellent record, but, with the USS "Titan" as his first off-world duty, he was too zealous to please the captain. Riker was sure he would learn his lessons in time, as all people eventually do.

"Captain Riker", came a voice through the intercom, "may I see you down in sickbay sir?" The voice was that of a woman, and there were certain inflexions present that notified Will she would probably not take no for an answer.

"Has something happened, doctor?" He had not yet had the occasion of meeting the doctor properly. Of course, her record was exceptional, but the person behind the papers he had yet to discover. As was the case with most of the crew, even his officers. He had had a short interview with each of them, of course, but it took more than that to get to know the people.

"No sir", the doctor answered, "merely a medical routine. I would appreciate it if you could spare the time, sir."

Given the relatively long time before the rendezvous with the USS "Melbourne" near the borders of the Federation, Riker felt he had more than enough time to meet the doctor. He briefly wondered whether his wife would be free to join him. Unlikely. During the first few days following the ship's departure from Earth, she usually had her hands full.

"Mr. Ballarat, you have the bridge."

His first officer nodded. "Yes sir."

Riker strode to the elevator. Once inside, he forced his mind away from all the thoughts on the recent events, and focused on the task at hand. Shortly after, he entered sickbay, only to find not one woman, but two waiting for him. He could not help a wide smile at the sight of his wife, the ship's counselor, Deanna Troi.

"Captain", the doctor greeted. As the first time he had seen her, the petite woman stroke him as extremely strong-willed, perhaps due to her sharp features, or her steely eyes. She smiled to him, revealing a set of white teeth; unintentionally, Riker wondered why they were not sharp. A scold from Deanna made him compose his face.

"You wanted to see me, doctor?" he asked, his tone all-business.

"You, captain, are among the few people on this ship who have not yet completed the medical exam. So if you please…"

Some minutes afterwards, having been declared in perfect health, Riker left sickbay together with Deanna. They headed for their quarters, to steal maybe a few minutes of privacy.

"So are we going to talk about it?" the counselor questioned, as soon as the door hissed closed behind them. She had turned to face him and her dark eyes bore into his, conveying more than just her thoughts.

"Deanna…we have already. There is not much to be said", Will countered softly. There was no point in asking what exactly she wanted to talk about.

"It is preventing you from your duty, Will.

"Not ÿet it hasn't." He sat down on the sofa and waited for his wife to do the same. She took a pillow from the corner of the sofa and held it in her lap, absently playing with it as she spoke:

"It hurts."

He frowned:

"I am perfectly capable of dealing with hurt, you know that by now."

At same moment, Will realized she had not meant him. Surely enough, she confirmed his thoughts out loud:

"I was talking about me."

Riker set his hands over hers on the soft pillow.

"It's normal to hurt when you have to let go. Change…it affects everyone."

"Everything seems so…irreversible." She flinched visibly at the word, as it described the exact way she was feeling. "Why does it feel like we've walked through a door that has slammed and locked itself behind us?"

The man shrugged.

"I don't know Imzadi." He lightly caressed her hands, intertwining their fingers. "Maybe we shouldn't think of what was behind that closed door, but of what awaits us now that we are on the other side." He raised his eyes to meet hers. "What has already happened, we cannot change. But we have a whole life ahead of us, together". The word resounded in the quiet quarters, like a lifeline between the two. Eventually, Troi smiled at her husband:

"I thought I was the counselor here."

He returned the warm smile and said, in a tone close to that of his old jokes:

"Well, it would seem you are rubbing off on me." He became serious again, to seize the opportunity of dealing with both their feelings on the spot. "We have each other to help let go."

"No Imzadi", she replied in a whisper, drawing closer to him and raising a hand to caress his cheek. "We have each other to help remember."

**AN:This can be seen as a stand-alone or it can have a more ample continuation that will deal with the life of all characters post Nemesis. It is all up to you? Should I leave it at this, or not? Once again, please send me feedback, I appreciate it a lot:)**


End file.
